


Worth it

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: I’m fightin this person and they shoved me into u im sooo sorry- oh hey you’re cute- oH MY GOD UR KICKIN ASS MARRY ME!!! PLEASE!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth it

Eliza shoved her way through the throng of students in the hall, Angelica by her side, both sisters determined to get to a point where they could see who was brave/stupid enough to get into an argument with Thomas Jefferson. Eliza knew it was Jefferson – she’d been able to see his wild curly hair and hear his very distinctive voice down the hall – but the person arguing with him had an unfamiliar voice, and was too short for Eliza to see.

After a few seconds of shoving and elbowing, Eliza finally emerged from the mass of students, Angelica following shortly thereafter, to see some small-looking kid with shiny black hair and faintly brown skin yelling up at Jefferson. _He’s cute_ , Eliza thought. There was just something about the image he presented – well-worn clothes hanging a little bit loose, patched-up backpack bulging at the seams with stuff, and a small frame that did nothing to contain the angry, passionate energy spilling out of him.

Eliza couldn’t tell what he and Jefferson were arguing about, because they were talking in _French_ , and Eliza was never all that good at languages, but whatever it was must have been intense, because they were practically standing a few inches apart from each other as they yelled. “Angie, do you have any idea what they’re saying?” Eliza asked as she turned to her sister.

“Not really,” Angie replied as she shook her head. “French I student here, and he sounds like he’s _fluent_.” She pointed at the other kid.

If Eliza hadn’t been looking at her sister, she would have seen that the kid say something as he closed the distance between himself and Jefferson, putting his face right in front of Jefferson’s, or would have seen Jefferson push the kid away from him. However, she was looking at her sister when all that happened, and as such did not see the kid stumble back, arms flailing, only to fall backwards onto her, making her trip and almost fall herself.

The kid let out a cry of pain as he hit the floor, and oh, that was it. Eliza was mad now, and turned to glare at Jefferson as she stood up. To his credit, Jefferson had the sense to gulp and take a step back when he caught Eliza’s eyes.

Eliza could never really fully remember what she did or said when she got mad – it was part of why Angie liked to call her the Hulk – and when she went in on Thomas Jefferson that day, she would only remember making threats about expulsion and disgracing the Jefferson family name, as well as the way Jefferson fled with his metaphorical tail between his legs.

Clarity returned with the feeling of Angie’s hands on her arms, and by the time Eliza became fully aware of her surroundings, the hallway was clearing, students going to their lockers or dispersing to their classes now that the spectacle was over. Angie was standing next to her, still holding her arms, and the kid was still lying on the floor where he’d been knocked down, looking up at her with an intense but indecipherable expression on his face.

“You know, now’s a good time to start thanking my sister for running Jefferson off,” Angie said.

The kid opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. “Will you marry me?” he asked.

“What?” Angie and Eliza said simultaneously.

“Oh, I said that out loud. Sorry,” he said. “Thank you…”

“Eliza Schuyler, and my sister Angie,” Eliza said.

“Alexander Hamilton,” he replied as he stood up, wincing a bit.

“Are you okay?” Eliza asked.

“Oh, I’ve been through worse than someone like Jefferson shoving me onto the floor,” Alexander replied. “Besides, it was worth it, because I got to meet you.” He looked directly at her as he said that.

Eliza blushed, and she could sense Angie smile. “I have to go to class, so I’ll leave you guys to it,” she said. “And if you decide to elope with my sister, I’m gonna have to kill you, Alexander Hamilton.”

Suddenly, Eliza and Alexander were alone, the hallway suddenly completely empty. “Um… I have lunch now.”

Alexander smiled, and butterflies started flying around Eliza’s stomach. “So do I,” he said. “Would you mind eating with me?”

“Not at all,” Eliza replied.


End file.
